(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device; and more particularly to a clasp lock combination with a female member and an insertable male member for connecting two ends, such as those of a necklace, pearl strand, chain, cable, outside structure, surface, device or element.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Presently there are a number of clasps and locks. Most of these devices are designed for a very specific use and present no flexibility in utility.
(a) Most are plagued by the fact that the male member has to be inserted into the female member in an exact position, or the connecting device will not work. PA1 (b) If, for example a chain or cable is twisted, present connecting devices will not straighten out such a connection. PA1 (c) Furthermore, most clasps and locks necessitate to depress a plunger or device to operate. This for example, results in a difficult operation such as closing or opening a necklace behind the neck. PA1 (d) Still, many people complain about braking their finger nails and chipping nail polish from these kind of structures. PA1 (e) Often plungers catch on to objects and tear garments. PA1 (f) It is very difficult to open and close most clasps and locks with one hand only. PA1 (g) Most connecting devices take great effort for a blind person to operate. PA1 (h) Connecting devices that offer a simple operation result in weak security, either because of lack of structure or lack of strength. For example, the jewelry clutch, a connecting device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,695 (1985) offers ease of use. However this connecting device does not provide security. The lack of a locking mechanism makes it possible to pull the device apart. Security and strength is a very crucial consideration if the connecting device connects, for example a valuable device, strand of pearls, chain or cable. PA1 (a) to provide a clasp that does not need any exact position to connect; PA1 (b) to provide a clasp that is capable of straightening out a twisted connection, where the male member is capable of pivoting inside the female member, even when the clasp is engaged; PA1 (c) to provide a clasp that does not need any plunger to be depressed, either to connect or to disconnect; PA1 (d) to provide a clasp that does not break finger nails and chip nail polish; PA1 (e) to provide a clasp that does not catch on to objects and tear garments; PA1 (f) to provide a clasp that can be operated with one hand; PA1 (g) to provide a clasp that can be operated by a blind person; and PA1 (h) to provide a clasp that offers simple operation and a high level of security.
Consequently, there is a need to overcome the above problems, to obtain a secure connecting device,without compromising ease of use. A device which is structured to be versatile in its operation to the extent of being capable of many applications in various fields.